Especialmente cuando llueve
by Mussainu
Summary: Solamente le permitía a él tomarla de esa manera tan despreocupada. Solo a él le permitía ver su melancolía. Y solo a él le permitía verla mientras llovía.


Especialmente cuando llueve

**Especialmente cuando llueve**

**By: Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia sí es de mi autoría.

**Resumen: **Solamente le permitía a él tomarla de esa manera tan despreocupada. Solo a él le permitía ver su melancolía. Y solo a él le permitía verla mientras llovía. 

_**& & &**_

A Ranma siempre le gustaba ver a Akane, aunque claro cuando ella no lo sabía, y si ella se daba cuenta, él siempre podía negarlo. Casi siempre sucedía lo mismo, ella se giraba en el preciso momento en que él la estaba mirando, ella le preguntaba que qué es lo que estaba haciendo observándola tan intensamente y él, casi como siempre, respondía que estaba impresionado de ver cómo es que los hombres de la escuela la perseguían siendo ella una marimacha.  
_¿Sí es que pensaba así de ella, porqué la iba a ver?_ Akane pensaba que era mejor que se guardara sus comentarios en vez de decir lo primero que venía su cabeza. Su relación, si es que a ese intercambio de insultos se le podía calificar así, mejoraría si tan solo dijera algo bueno acerca de ella. Pero, entonces él ya no sería el mismo.

Le gustaba verla cuando entrenaba. Le gustaba ver como las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente rodaban por su rostro hasta caer en el collar de su Gi. Siempre indecorosas y malévolas, cuando resbalaban por el valle de sus pechos y se quedaban atrapadas en la tela que los protegía. A Ranma le parecía que estaban burlándose de él. Mostrándole cosas que no podría tener y sin embargo le incitaban a seguirlas para descubrir el tesoro que tan bien protegido estaba por la pesada tela blanca.  
Cierta vez ella lo había descubierto sentado en la baranda del Dojo observándola con una mirada tan penetrante que hizo que su piel se erizara dándole escalofríos. Ranma, al verse descubierto le sacó la lengua infantilmente y saltó hacia la calle, a un rumbo desconocido aún para él.

A pesar de ser algo extraño, le agradaba ver como ella se movía presurosa en la cocina esperando encontrar los ingredientes correctos para lo que pensaba sería la cena de esa noche, muy a pesar de que ella misma sabía que acabarían pidiendo algo al Neko–hanten. Se movía grácilmente entre los trastos y sillas. Movía sus caderas, sin percatarse, de tal manera que a Ranma le cosquilleaban las palmas por poder tomar entre sus manos. Era increíblemente sexy, y ella no se daba cuenta.  
Una vez preparada la comida, ella sonreiría, y a pesar de que siempre era el mismo resultado, le ofrecería el primer platón a Ranma, esperando su aceptación, cosa que nunca sucedía. Él diría algo como _"Es demasiado agrio"_, o _"¿¡Quieres matarnos de una indigestión!? ¿No fuimos al hospital hace una semana por el mismo motivo?"_. Probablemente se arrepentiría de haberla hecho prácticamente llorar y después de asegurarse de que todos estaban dormidos, iría a su recámara, cuidando de que nadie le viera, susurraría un "Lo siento" a puerta cerrada. Nadie sabría que había dio. Mejor que se quedara en el anonimato.

Le encantaba, por decir menos, ver como hablaba con entusiasmo. Moviendo sus labios rosados una y otra vez, y a pesar de que le estaba hablando a él, no podía concentrarse en lo que decía. Asentía con la cabeza cada vez que ella pausaba su charla esperando su respuesta. Al parecer daba las contestaciones bien ya que ella sonreía y volvía a continuar su plática, una a la que Ranma nunca acertaba a saber de que es lo que trataba.  
Se contentaba con mirarla hacer curiosos gestos, hacer aspavientos e incluso una vez golpeó el suelo con el zapato, en una clara muestra de frustración. Un día, tratando de cambiar su rutina, decidió prestar atención a lo que ella decía. Al parecer se estaba quejando acerca de Kuno, quien repentinamente había decidido secuestrarla para llevarla a su yate a que conociera el mar. Por todos los santos, ¿qué no iban a la playa casi todos los veranos?  
Ranma, en un intempestivo ataque de celos, obviamente camuflajeados, salió despedido hacia la casa Kuno en pos del autoproclamado "Rayo Azul de Furinkan". Días después Akane supo por las noticias que el joven Tatewaki Kuno había aparecido en un barco rumbo a _¿Indonesia?_ ¿Qué demonios tendría que estar haciendo Kuno en Indonesia? Cuando le preguntó a Ranma si sabía del asunto, él solo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

Cuando ella se quedaba dormida en el porche, usualmente en las calurosas tardes de verano, la observaba. Le gustaba ver como es que sus largas piernas quedaban prácticamente descubiertas debajo de unos impúdicos pantaloncillos que llegaban apenas a la mitad de su muslo. Veía ensimismado como una que otra gotita de sudor corría desde sus hombros hasta los codos, rodando, haciendo aparecer una fina línea que brillaba tenue al contacto con la luz. Estaba tan despreocupada que no parecía seguir con vida, a no ser por el continuo y lento alzar de su pecho indicando que seguía respirando por lo cual, seguía viviendo.  
En aquellas veces en que se quedaba dormida, él se sentaba a su lado a hacerle compañía. No la tocaba, ni siquiera intentaba hacerlo. Solo la miraba, estoico, sin decir una palabra que pudiese despertarla. Cuando presentía que ella estaba saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, se levantaba y salía de la casa. Dejándole a Akane la vaga sensación de que él había estado allí.

Una de las tantas facetas que le gustaba ver en ella era cuando se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tenía la manía de siempre sacar la puntita de la lengua y colocarla sobre su labio superior, cada vez que se encontraba con algo que requería su atención. Era una costumbre que había adquirido con los años y que ahora, con su nuevo deseo de aprender a bordar, se había incrementado. Mientras pasaba una y otra vez la aguja por la tela, trataba de que su imagen fuera lo más parecida a la mostrada en la revista que recientemente había adquirido. _"Hasta un niño puede hacerlo"_, decía en grande en la portada.  
Una vez terminado el trabajo ella acudiría para pedirle una opinión sobre que es lo que pensaba de su nueva figura. Y Ranma solo miraría la deforme _"cosa"_ y preguntaría que por que había hecho un león marino, habiendo tantas cosas más bonitas que hacer. _"Es un gatito"_, reprocharía Akane antes de golpearle en la mandíbula.  
Un niño podría hacerlo, Akane ciertamente no.

En las sesiones de Educación Física, era cuando los alumnos podían aprovechar para observar a las mujeres de sus respetivos salones, en esos indecentes atuendos que los profesores se empeñaban en llamar uniformes. Era un extraña comparación con al decorosa y recatada falda que usaban durante el día. Los estudiantes, esclavos de las hormonas, se reunían en cualquier superficie de la cancha para poder ver como las mujeres corrían alrededor de la pista. Si hasta se podían ver a varios hombres asomados desde las ventanas de los salones.  
A Daisuke, uno de los amigos de Ranma, se le había ocurrido hacer un comentario poco pudoroso sobre Akane, cuando creyó que Ranma no le estaba escuchando. Grave error. Un puño, demasiado directo como para pasar por accidente, se había incrustado en la faz de Daisuke dejándole semi–conciente. Hiroshi, impactado por el inesperado despliegue de violencia de su amigo, le preguntó porque es que lo había hecho, a lo que Ranma solo contestó que había una mosca volando demasiado cerca y le estaba molestando.

En aquellas noches en las que Kasumi sugería salir a cenar al Neko–hanten, podía disfrutar de otra Akane. Los celos que sentía contra Shampoo eran algo que merecía ser visto. Tenía siempre la cara roja de furia contenida, más por no querer molestar a su hermana que por no crear un conflicto. Shampoo, sabiendo que efectos causaba en la _"Falsa prometida de airen"_, decidía usar los trucos que cualquier mujer con cierto tipo de atractivo sexual y sensual podía utilizar.  
Ranma, por su parte, solo le rogaba los cielos que Akane quedara demasiado satisfecha con la comida para no terminar golpeándole con la mesa del Dojo. Si no era su culpa que nadie pudiese escapar de su encanto varonil.

La noche, siempre acompañada por alguna que otra estrella, era la única cosa segura. Bueno, la noche y la muerte, sí esas eran las únicas cosas que podían tomarse por seguras. A decir verdad, la noche, la muerte, el tiempo y el amanecer, esas cuatro cosas eran elementos que no fallaban. Está bien, la noche, la muerte, el tiempo, el amanecer, que quería a Akane, que él era el mejor artista marcial de Nerima, no, del mundo, y que Ukyô hacía los mejores okonomiyakis que él hubiera probado.  
Bueno a decir verdad no todo lo que anteriormente había pensado era verdad pero la mayoría lo era. Probablemente hubiese alguien que hiciese los okonomiyakis más ricos que los de Ukyô, pero por lo demás, todo era verdad.  
Él seguía siendo el mejor artista marcial de, bueno, de todos los estilos, y seguía queriendo a Akane con una fuerza que nunca creyó posible. Probablemente por el hecho de sus constantes —huidas— viajes que hacía con su padre y de que nunca había podido establecer una relación con alguna mujer. Ukyô era mujer, cierto, pero también era su amiga y por más que le doliera, no podía verla como algo más.

Ryoga. Ese pequeño y entrometido cerdo siempre se las arreglaba para meterlo en problemas con Akane. Corriendo a ella buscando refugio cuando, en uno de sus intentos por pasar por una inocente mascota se había metido entre las cobijas de la cama esperando que ella se fuese a dormir. Ranma le había visto por el rabillo del ojo y salió, prácticamente volando, a buscarlo y enseñarle de una vez por todas que ese truco no funcionaría una vez más.  
Intentando escapar de la furia de Ranma, Ryoga entró a la primera puerta que estaba abierta. El baño. El baño, cuando Akane justamente salía, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo que aún brillaba por las gotas de humedad que no habían sido eliminadas por la tela.  
_"P–chan"_, había corrido con la suerte de desmayarse en un intenso derrame nasal. Ranma, por el contrario no había corrido con la misma suerte. Teniendo como resultado un bonito ojo morado. Más la imagen no se borraría aunque no pudiera ver. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le agradeció a Ryoga su intromisión en el Dojo Tendo.

Nabiki Tendo, la mediana de las hermanas. Despiadada mujer de negocios, la manera más cortés que se le ocurría a Ranma nombrarla. En un claro intento de aumentar su _"fortuna"_ a costa suya, obviamente, aclamaba que había capturado un momento _"bastante interesante". _Pff, si le dieran un yen por cada vez que le había escuchado decir eso, y aún así, vio con horror como su mano escarbaba en sus empelusados bolsillos buscando la suma necesaria para poder recibir a cambio la cinta.  
No había nada nuevo en lo que veía. Akane estaba entrenando como siempre en el Dojo, sudando en demasía haciendo que su Gi se pegara a todo su cuerpo. Una imagen, que a pesar de haberla visto ya muchas veces, aún podía poner a sudar a Ranma.  
En lo que parecía una kata extremadamente complicada, el escote de su traje de entrenamiento se había abierto significativamente dejando ver su pecho, aunque cubierto por las vendas que siempre usaba por si alguna vez sucedía un accidente como esos. Miró concienzudamente sobre sus hombros para verificar que nadie había visto eso. Ni siquiera se percató de la lucecita roja que indicaba que había una cámara grabando.  
—HETAI. –gritó Akane, a la cual él no había oído llegar.  
Por más que Ranma trataba de explicarse simplemente no podía con todos los objetos que eran lanzados contra su persona.

Las películas de terror eran también una buena forma de ver una nueva faceta de Akane. Ambos sabían que a ella le aterrorizaban ese tipo de filmes en los que o habían vísceras por todos lados o un asesino en serie persiguiendo a una muchacha inocente, y escasamente vestida dando a pensar realmente si en verdad era tan inocente como predicaba, por un bosque deshabitado mientras que blandía una sierra eléctrica. Y ambos sabían que ella no resistía la tentación de verlas, por más aterrorizada que se encontrara.  
A sabiendas de que había un maratón de películas de terror, _"Pesadilla en la Calle Elm", _para ser exactos, decidió a hacerle una pequeña broma. Toda la familia, incluyéndole, había decidido salir a visitar la nueva tienda que habían abierto en el centro. Akane se había quedado en el Dojo, excusándose por un dolor de cabeza que al parecer no terminaba. Nunca nadie supo cuando es que Ranma había salido de la tienda con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
Deslizó lentamente las puertas de la entrada principal, escuchando no muy lejos el sonido de los gritos desesperados de alguna víctima de ese psicópata que tenía garras en vez de manos. Escondido detrás de las puertas correderas, podía verla prácticamente hecha un capullo con su cobija. Casi hasta estaba temblando.  
En la escena en la que Freddy salía del estomago del protagonista, la pudo ver saltar. Se acercó hasta ella, con movimientos sigilosos. Levantó las manos, exhaló todo el aire que pudo y… Akane le golpeó con la coronilla cuando inesperadamente ella había saltado de miedo.  
Le gustaba verla asustada, más desde ese momento lo hacía desde una distancia prudente y no si antes haberse cerciorado de que ella sabía que estaba ahí.

La imagen que se había quedado más impresa en su mente había sido el día de su infructuosa boda. Nunca en su vida la había visto tan hermosa. Con el vestido blanco colgándole elegantemente de sus caderas llegando con el raso hasta arrastrar un poco en el suelo. El cabello recogido en un simple pero distinguido moño escondido cuidadosamente debajo del velo. Los labios pintados de un tenue color rosado.  
Probablemente esa escena no se repetiría en un futuro cercano, y era por eso que lo apreciaba mucho más. Nunca nadie más la vería así de linda, y ciertamente no vestida de novia cuando él no era el novio.  
No la había podido ver detenidamente por culpa del desastre con el agua de Nanniichuan, pero teniendo en sus manos el video que Nabiki le había proporcionado _"por una módica cantidad"_, podía verla en todo su esplendor. Reproducir la imagen una y otra vez.

En muchas y variadas ocasiones le gustaba verla. Asustada, enfadado, seria, concentrada, amigable, determinada, feliz, sonriente, pero especialmente le gustaba cuando llovía. Cuando ella se sentaba debajo del recuadro de su ventana viendo como una a una las gotas se estrellaban contra su vidrio. Siempre suspirando soñolienta y usualmente no se separaba de ese lugar hasta que terminase de llover.  
Ranma, al saber del clima, se escondía detrás de la puerta mirando por una rendijita. Le gustaba verla tan distraída. Nunca la podía encontrar con las defensas bajas, excepto cuando llovía. Estando mirando la lluvia, se deshacía de sus complejos y dejaba ver, aunque por unos pocos minutos, a la verdadera Akane. Sin prejuicios o falsas pretensiones de ser alguien que no fuera.  
A Ranma le gusta Akane especialmente cuando llueve porque solo por unos instantes pueden olvidar sus problemas y discusiones. Puede acercarse a ella y rodearla entre sus brazos sin decir ninguna palabra, y saber que ella no le rechazaría. En esos momentos necesitaba más de alguien en quien confiar.

Solamente le permitía a él tomarla de esa manera tan despreocupada. Solo a él le permitía ver su melancolía. Y solo a él le permitía verla mientras llovía.

**.:. Fin .:.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Primer One–Shot! Gracias por leer!_


End file.
